


That Time Lord

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: River didn’t recognize Missy the first time they met.





	That Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> References “The Bekdel Test” from The Diary of River Song series 5, but that story is not needed to understand this drabble.
> 
> Prompt: 13. Come, let me kiss you right there wake you up like sunrise

The last time they met, River thought she was the Rani, that irritating Time Lady with her petty experiments. Then that Time Lord that thought anachronisms were funny, the Monk. If River didn’t know who she was this time, she was going to grab her vortex manipulator and send River to Earth’s sun.

She kissed River, her hearts against River’s hearts. River kissed her back, a smile on her face. But she bit River’s nose for good measure.

“Hello, Missy,” River said. “Biting the nose was unnecessary.”

“Did you miss me?”

“No,” River said before going back for another kiss.


End file.
